A Blond Dilemma
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: When Legolas and his father visit Imaldris, the twins and Aragorn realize that the Mirkwood elves and Glorfindel are the only blond haired elves in Imaldris. The sons of Elrond decide to help Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel fit in!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned LotR I would not be writing this fic! I'd be dead!**

**A/N: Okay, I've wanted to write this fic for a long time. It has not been beta'd, so there may be some mistakes, but I think it will probably be overuse of commas. This will also be slightly AU because I know very well that there are blond haired elves in Imaldris. And a big hannon le to Alya Thranduiliell for the name!**

"Mae govannen Thranduil, Legolas!" Elrohir called as Legolas and Thranduil dismounted from their horses.

"Mae govannen!" they responded.

"You know, I just noticed something," Aragorn said as he watched Legolas and Thranduil head up to their rooms to change into fresh clothes.

"And what would that be?" Elladan asked looking curiously at Estel.

"Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel are the only blond haired elves in Imaldris!"

"Hmm, I do believe you're right!" Elrohir said thoughtfully. "Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think we are!" Elladan and Estel said in unison. They started making plans for their next prank.

"So tonight then?" Elrohir asked when he saw Legolas coming back.

"The sooner the better!"

"What are you whispering about?" Legolas asked them. "Planning a new way to give your father gray hair?"

"Not exactly," Elrohir told him. At that moment, the dinner bell rang and they headed off toward the dining room.

It was after midnight when the sons of Elrond all converged outside of Aragorn's room. Elrohir was carrying three bottles in his arms, and he handed one to each of his brothers. "I'll take Glorfindel, Elladan, you do Thranduil, and you can do Legolas Estel."

With that they headed in their separate directions. Elrohir quietly crept into Glorfindel's room. The Balrog slayer was fast asleep, snoring softly. _Glorfindel snoring? Hmm, I never knew he snored. _ Elrohir went into Glorfindel's bathroom and replaced the elf's shampoo with his bottle and crept out. He then went back to Aragorn's room to meet with the others.

Elladan had a slightly harder time than his brother. When he entered Thranduil's room he accidently knocked the king's crown off the dresser and it fell with a clatter to the floor. Elladan froze. Thranduil stirred slightly, turned over and fell back into a deep sleep. The next part of his mission went smoothly enough. Elladan replaced Thranduil's shampoo bottle with his own bottle and left the bathroom. Elladan quietly closed the bathroom door and turned away. It was then that he saw it. A line of drool sliding down the King of Mirkwood's chin. Elladan gaped. Thranduil was drooling? That was going to be great blackmail material!

Aragorn had an easiest time of it. He quickly slipped in and out of Legolas' room and then went back to meet his brothers.

"Success?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes! Did you know that Glorfindel snores?" Elrohir asked.

"And that Thranduil drools?" Elladan added.

"You're joking!" Aragorn was shocked. Those two elven lords doing something like drooling and snoring? It was unbelievable.

The three said good night to each other and went to bed.

The next morning when the three went down to breakfast, Elrond was seated at the table, but their blond haired friends were not.

"Have you seen Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel this morning?" Elrond asked them. The three hid their grins and replied that they hadn't.

They had waited for fifteen minutes for the three elves to show up when they heard the first scream.

"Elrondions, I swear I will kill you!" came the yell, which was followed by two others of similar nature.

Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel appeared in the doorway with wet hair that was…jet black! Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn tried to contain their laughter, but it came out anyway. They looked at their father who looked as though he wanted to start laughing too.

"Well," said Elrond, "It looks as if you three fit in with nicely with the rest of us!" The three elven lords did not look amused.

"Would you grant us the permission to kill your sons, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked the Lord of Rivendell.

"I'm afraid I can't. Though you may have your revenge on them as long as you don't kill them," Elrond replied.

Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel grinned at the twins and sat down to eat all the while thinking of methods of revenge.

**Well, there you have it! I'm going to write a sequel or another chapter on their revenge. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADisclaimer: We owns it, yes we does, doesn't we Precious? Yes, yes...*screams as a rope is put around his neck* Okay, we doesn't own it, we doesn't! Let us go, it burns us!**

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two. There is a slight reference to the fic **_**Thalion **_**which can be found in my favorites. The idea for this prank comes from that part in **_**Thalion**_** too.**

The Mirkwood royalty was leaving in a few days and Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel, whose hair was still black, had finally come up with a plan for revenge. All they needed was…

"Three elleth's dresses?" Lord Elrond asked Glorfindel.

"Er, yes," Glorfindel replied nervously.

"And some elleth's makeup? And what, pray tell would you need these items for?"

"Well, we need it to get back at your sons."

"Ah…" Elrond said thoughtfully. "I did say that you three _could _have your revenge, but what are you planning to do?"

"If I told you that would ruin it!" Glorfindel grinned at Elrond. "So, can we have the items?"

"Yes, you can."

Elrond left the room and returned with three elvish dresses and a box that presumably held the make up.

"Is there anything else? Such as a sleeping potion?" Elrond asked knowingly.

"How did you-…yes, a sleeping potion would be helpful," Glorfindel said.

Elrond got out a sleeping potion from his collection of them and handed it to Glorfindel.

"Have fun! I look forward to seeing the result of you three's handiwork in the morning!"

~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!

That night before the twins and Estel came down to dinner Legolas, Glorfindel, and Thranduil made sure that each of the brothers' glasses of wine had some of the sleeping potion in them. They weren't surprised when halfway through the meal the sons of Elrond excused themselves saying that they were tired and wished to go to bed.

Once dinner was finished Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel bid Lord Elrond goodnight and went to collect there supplies. About two hours later they had finished their revenge and went to bed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~~!~!~

When Estel opened his eyes he was first aware that his bed was not underneath him instead, there was only air. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing the interior of his room, he saw trees. He was hanging on a rope from the archway at the entrance to Rivendell. He was also wearing some very uncomfortable clothing. He tried to look down and caught a glimpse of…a ruffly dress. Estel screamed, waking Elladan and Elrohir who were suspended beside him.

"Why are you screaming Estel?" Erohir asked sleepily. "There has to have been a better way of waking us up." Elrohir and Elladan then discovered it. The dresses, the trees, them hanging from the archway, and something that Estel had missed. The makeup.

"Are you wearing makeup, _tithen gwador_?" Elladan asked Estel, then looked at Elrohir. "And you too?"

"What are you talking about?" Estel and Elrohir asked in unison.

"You're wearing makeup," Elladan repeated. "And I'm sure you've both seen the frilly dresses by now."

"You're one to talk," Elrohir told his brother, "seeing as you look about the same as the two of us."

"But who…" Estel started, but then he realized who had done this. Legolas, Thranduil, and, Glorfindel.

"Those little orcs!" Estel seethed.

Then they heard the hoof beats. Someone was coming up the road towards Rivendell. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel started struggling with their ropes in an attempt to free themselves so as not to be seen by the visitors. But to no avail.

The horses came around the bend and into view of the entrance to Rivendell. The riders were from Lothlorien and among them was Arwen and Haldir. The party stopped when they saw the three brothers dangling from the archway.

"Oh, dear Valar, please let me just disappear!" Estel muttered to himself.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Three cross-dressing sons of Elrond?" Haldir snickered.

"What have you done this time, brothers?" Arwen asked them trying to hold back her laughter.

"We dyed Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel's hair black," Elrohir admitted. "They obviously didn't appreciate our attempts to help them fit in."

"Obviously," Haldir snickered again.

"Could you get us down?" Estel asked.

"Well, we would, but we have a rather urgent meeting with Lord Elrond and we can't spare the time!"

The party started riding through the archway.

"Please?" Estel pleaded.

"You know, I suppose our meeting isn't that urgent and we could help them down," Arwen said to her companions.

"I suppose so," Haldir agreed. "But, you can't get out of those magnificent get-ups until Lord Elrond sees!"

Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan were let down and they went with Arwen and Haldir to their father's office earning snickers and giggles from passing elves. When they entered the office, Elrond was doing some paperwork.

"We brought you your cross-dressing sons, my lord, "Haldir said holding back a snicker. "They were hanging from the archway at the entrance."

Elrond looked up.

"So this was what Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel were , you do have to admit," he said to Arwen and Haldir, "these three do make wuite lovely ladies!"

**And that is the end! Please review!**


End file.
